Error
by Lilia Black
Summary: OneShot. James se da cuenta de que ha estado cometiendo varios errores en torno a cierta situacion que tiene que ver con Sirius y cierta chica.


Título: Error

Autor: Lilia Black (Lilia Eskildsen)

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y W-Bros. Es una historia de fan a fans… sin ningún fin de lucro.

Rating: PG. No es que traiga nada malo, pero puede que algún contenido no sea del todo inocente.

Características: One-Shot

Notas: James POV

**Error**

No puedo creerlo… Simplemente NO PUEDO CREERLO. Digo, lo he visto hacerlo mil veces, sale con una chica, juega con ella un par de días o semanas, dependiendo del tamaño de sus…. de su buen aspecto, y cuando se aburre simplemente le dice que se aburrió de ella. ¡Pero con ELLA! Y lo peor no era que él la haya escogido, es bastante linda… ¡Pero que ELLA se haya prestado a semejante cosa! Es algo totalmente increíble y sin sentido. Y que YO, lo haya permitido…

Aún recuerdo hace tres semanas cuando estábamos al lado del lago haciendo lo que comúnmente hacemos los marauders, o sea, fastidiando a Peter, haciéndole la vida imposible a Snape o burlándonos de alguien.

Sirius estaba absorto en un grupo de chicas a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Y digo, no es raro, sabemos que cuando pasa eso es que le ha llegado el turno a otra chica de su larga lista de espera, pero cuando me hizo voltear hacia ellas y me dijo "¿No te parece deliciosa?" y la apuntaba a ELLA, justamente a ELLA, casi me dio un infarto, pero supe disimular.

"¿Evans? Es linda, pero es demasiado arrogante, Padfoot, déjala en paz"

"Bella y arrogante… ¡Que la deje en paz! Pero si es unagran combinación, Prongs… la única forma en que la deje en paz sería que te interese a ti o a Remus… Peter no creo que tenga cerebro suficiente para que una chica le interese"

Y ahí cometí mi primer error.

"¿Interesarme? Claro que no, solo digo que no me parece de tu tipo. Además no creo que Evans te llegue a prestar atención. ¿Por qué no mejor sales con la chica que te dejó un pastel anoche¿O la que te dio unos dulces en la mañana?"

"No. Ella es la siguiente" me dijo sin quitarle la vista de encina a Lily Evans.

Oh, era tan fácil haberle dicho que si me interesaba, o haberle inventado algo, pero no pude decir nada, no podía delatarme… un marauder enamorado… no podía ser… era como ver a Peter sacando un diez en Pociones….o ver que le rompieran el corazón a Sirius. No. No podían saberlo.

Sirius… Era cierto, recibía regalos de todos tipos, formas, colores y sabores todos los días. Desde ropa interior hasta dulces y cartitas de amor. No es que yo no recibiera ninguna, pero Sirius llevaba el récord. Y no pude encontrar forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Pero entonces, cometí mi segundo error: No preocuparme.

Cómo pensar que Lily Evans¡LILY EVANS, siquiera pondría su mirada en un playboy como Sirius…

Pero, como se me está haciendo costumbre, me equivoqué.

Sigue fresco en mi mente el recuerdo de hace dos semanas y media cuando Sirius caminaba detrás de Evans haciéndole cosquillas y jugando con su cabello. ¡Y ella lo permitía!

Sirius le preguntaba algo y ella le negaba con la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo dejaba que la abrazara y jugara con su oreja…. ¡Con su oreja!

Aclaré mi garganta y lo llamé.

"Sirius…. ¡Sirius!"

"Ah, hola, James… ¿necesitas algo?"

Y ella me miró. Me miro con esos enormes ojos verdes, y, pareciera que lo hizo adrede, porque al verme pasó su manos por los hombros de Sirius y le susurró algo al oído, haciéndolo reír. Esa sonrisa de Sirius que no indica felicidad. Sino que significa que ha obtenido lo que quiere. Y Siempre lo obtenía, solo que no pensé que con ELLA pudiera.

"James¿necesitas algo?" repitió aún riendo "Estoy ocupado… y al parecer estaré ocupado un rato más" me dijo tomando a Lily de la cintura.

"No, no es nada… bueno, sí. Es que… lo que pasa es que…." No sabía que decir, debía hacer algo para que viniera conmigo y la dejara en paz, pero nada venía a mi mente "Es que…. No hemos hecho la tarea de Binns"

"¿La tarea de Binns? James¿desde cuándo te preocupa una tarea una semana antes de que se entregue? Además, Remus me debe un favor"

Y en ese instante, ella le volvió a susurrar algo sin quitarme sus ojos verdes de encima.

"Mira, Prongs… luego hablamos, el deber me llama"

Y se fue. Se fue con ella.

Y esto pasó por dos semanas. Dos semanas….

Dos semanas de dolor… Me desgarraba ver que jugaba con ella, que él pasaba el tiempo con ella, que la besaba, la abrazaba, la acariciaba…. Pero al mismo tiempo disimulaba.

Disimulaba.

Ese fue mi tercer error.

Pero el cuarto… el cuarto fue pensar que ya habían pasado las dos semanas, que Sirius estaría ya aburrido. Pero no. El ciclo seguía sin disturbio, mínimo cada dos semanas tenía una chica nueva, pero eso no significaba que había dejado a la anterior. Y eso era lo que pasaba.

Y me dio rabia. Rabia al pensar que Sirius le hacía esto a ELLA, a ELLA que no lo merecía. Cosa extraña, el decir que ella no lo merecía, porque haciendo un análisis, ninguna chica a la que Padfoot hacía esto lo merecía. Pero el caso de Evans me dolía, me hacía rabiar. Definitivamente ella me importaba.

Y me decidí a actuar.

Y al actuar, me di cuenta que había cometido otro error, el quinto… pero más bien era el primero….

Justo hace una hora, subí al dormitorio. Subí dispuesto a enfrentar a mi amigo, a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano. Dispuesto a desafiarlo por una chica. Por ella. Pero cuando abrí la puerta del dormitorio, él estaba sentado en mi cama, esperándome, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Ese fue mi quinto error. O más bien, el primero.

Pensar que él no lo sabía.

"¿Qué haces, Padfoot?"

"Esperándote"

"¿Esperándome?"

"Sí, esperándote, desde hace más de dos semanas. Esperando a que te decidas a decirme, a mí, a tu mejor amigo, que Evans te interesa, que aún peor, estás totalmente loco por ella"

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

Lo sé. Tonto.

"Prongs… ¿Podrías decirme a qué venías?"

"Debí decírtelo antes"

"No pensaba llevar esto tan lejos, Prongs, pero me pareció la única manera en que te decidirías a decírmelo… pero tardaste bastante… Mañana mismo la dejo, pero hazte un favor, hermano, y haz algo no sólo te quedes mirándola y perdido en el espacio"

"¿Yo hago eso?"

"Oh, y no vuelvas a ocultarle nada al grandioso Sirius, recuerda que lo sé todo"

En ese momento me enfadé, estaba tan enfadado que salí del dormitorio hacia la sala común. Y heme aquí.

Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor… Ahora que le doy un repaso a los últimos días…. No estoy enojado con Sirius, estoy enojado conmigo mismo.

Sirius… se que hizo ver las cosas a su manera egocentrista, pero sé que lo no lo hizo por hacerme decirle a él. Lo hizo para hacerme actuar, lo hizo porque sabía que si se lo seguía guardando, nunca iba a tener las agallas para acercármele a Evans.

Já.

He sido un tonto.

Pero ahora viene la parte difícil.

No puedo acercármele a Evans y decirle que la amo. No.

No puedo hacer a un lado mi orgullo y rogarle que me ame.

No puedo deja de ser un marauder.

No puedo tener una relación seria a los 15 años.

No puedo.

No puedo.

Esperen… eso sería un error¿no?

Sería el sexto….

Dejar que todo esto pase como si nada….

Que todo valga nada…

Un error, no?

Pero…

¿No he estado cometiendo errores desde hace tiempo?

Qué más dan unos cuantos más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la autora: Inspiración sin motivo alguno…. Keria hacer un one-shot. A ver como kedo… Reviews pliz, quiero saber k piensan de la historia…

OH! Y ahcerca del "no es deliciosa?" no pude encontrar algo más cercano a "Isn't she hot?" So…. Hate translations but sometimes I can't help to imagine the characters in my stories talking in English … they're English after all, aren't they?


End file.
